Potterheads At Night
by IntelligentPrincess
Summary: Raven finds herself watching a Harry Potter marathon when she can't sleep at night. Beastboy catches her when he gets up to grab a late night snack. How will this go down? And will more come out of Beastboy's discovery? Pure fluff in this story! UPDATE: The ending has changed so take a look!


**AN:/ Hey lovelies it's IntelligentPrincess here and I'm back! I really have been having trouble writing anything but now I think I finally have my muse back. So in celebration of that here is a one shot about my two adorable babies!**

* * *

It was around two o'clock in the morning at the Titans tower. Everyone was fast asleep after having a particularly long day of training and defeating villains back to back. Even the Boy Wonder was fast asleep and that was really saying something.

Well maybe I lied, everyone but one person was asleep. And that person was no other than Raven.

Raven found herself in the kitchen sighing as she made her some herbal tea. For some reason she was finding it a bit hard to sleep and she had no idea why. She knew that trying to go to sleep now was all but out the question and that she might as well stay up.

She looked back at her herbal tea and cut the kettle off. She got her glass and put the hot tea into it and closed her eyes a bit as she took the first sip of the relaxing tea.

_Nothing like good herbal tea to calm me down_ Raven thought to herself as she made her way down to the common room.

When she got there she found something interesting on the TV. Apparently there was a Harry Potter movie marathon and it looked like it was just now starting.

_Might as well watch the movies seeing as how I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon_

With those thoughts in mind, Raven sat herself down on the couch and made herself comfortable as the first Harry Potter movie showed up on the screen.

* * *

Beastboy moaned slightly in his sleep before waking up. He groggily sat up and looked over to read the time on his alarm clock and groaned when he read the time.

_Dude its only 2:30 in the morning! What the heck am I doing up so early? _

Beastboy sighed and flopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to get in some more sleep.

For the next few minutes, Beastboy found himself trying to go back to sleep. But after the fifth time, Beastboy gave up.

_Maybe getting a late night snack will help!_

Beastboy nodded to himself and got down from his bunk and made his way out to door to the kitchen.

The teenage shape shifter yawned and rubbed away his eyes a bit as he made his way sleepily to the refrigerator. He opened it up and got the soy milk out, drinking some from the carton.

When he was finished he looked up and saw a sight that made him think he was in a dream for a split second.

There he saw Raven sitting on the common room couch with a glass of tea in her hand and a slight smile on her face. But this didn't shock him the most (though seeing her with a smile on her face was a pleasant surprise.) Oh no what was surprising was seeing a Harry Potter movie playing on the TV and seeing how much Raven was actually enjoying it.

Beastboy chuckled slightly to himself, an amused smile slowly spreading across his lips.

_Who knew that Rae was a Potter head?_ Beastboy then had an idea and decided to make his presence know to the quiet girl.

He closed the refrigerator door quietly and slowly made his way over to the unsuspecting Titan on the couch. When Beastboy felt he was close enough to Raven, he spoke.

"I never thought I would've seen you watching Harry Potter movies Raven." Beastboy said and snickered quietly to himself as he saw her jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

Raven sighed as she tried to calm her now racing heartbeat down. She then turned around to find the source of the voice that startled her smiling down at her.

Raven grit her teeth in annoyance at the beaming smile the Changeling was sending toward her and spoke slowly.

"Beastboy what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Raven asked silently pleading with Beastboy to let her watch her movie in peace.

Beastboy shrugged nonchalantly "I couldn't go back to sleep and so I went in here to get something to snack on." He said as he came over and plopped himself down next to Raven.

"But the real question here Rae is why are _you_ up so early and more importantly watching a Harry Potter movie marathon?" Beastboy said with an amused smirk.

Raven blushed slightly as she remembered what she was doing before he came.

Raven willed her blush away as she turned to look at Beastboy. "Its Raven and I _was_ watching a movie marathon until you showed up and ruined it for me." Raven said as she pursed her lips in slight annoyance.

Beastboy put his hands to his chest in a show of mock hurt. "You know Raven your words hurt me." Beastboy said with a smile on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the TV screen as she muttered under her breath "My words won't be the only thing that hurting you."

Beastboy chose to ignore her words and instead focused his attention on the movie in front of him. The TV screen showed Harry catching the snitch in his mouth. The movie then went to a commercial break.

The two then sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence as they watched the commercials play out on the television screen. After a minute Beastboy broke the silence.

"So Raven when did you start liking the Harry Potter series?"

Raven sighed softly as she thought back to when she first started reading the books. She had actually gotten the Harry Potter box set on sale when she was browsing through her favorite bookstore. She had watched the movies almost right after finishing the whole series two weeks later. And she had loved the series ever since.

"I started reading the books first when I got them from a bookstore and afterwards I decided to start watching the movies and I've liked Harry Potter ever since."

Beastboy smiled at her answer thinking on how typical it was of Raven to buy the whole entire box set of books. "That's cool. I started watching the movies a while ago when I saw the marathon on TV like a year or two ago."

Raven nodded her head at his answer. "Well it looks like we something in common."

Beastboy beamed at her answer. "Yeah it looks like we do."

Raven smiled slightly at his answer and smile.

The two found themselves talking more about the series and even their own likes and dislikes than watching the actual movie and soon the movie marathon was all but forgotten.

Soon, there was another comfortable silence, and Beastboy noticed how the sun was now starting to rise over Jump City. He was surprised to find that he actually talked to Raven this long and even more surprised at how much he learned about her. He really wouldn't mind doing something like this again.

Raven was having similar thoughts. Who knew that she and the green teenager next to her could actually have a good conversation and one in which she enjoyed too? Raven thought that maybe she could slightly get used to doing this with Beastboy.

Beastboy was the one to break the silence. "I had a really good time talking with you Raven." He said as he smiled at her.

Raven gave him a small smile of her own. "I enjoyed talking to you too Beastboy, as surprising as that is."

Beastboy laughed quietly and looked back down at her.

Raven sighed as she slowly stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Well I'm headed to my room now."

Beastboy nodded as he stood up and stretched too. "Yeah that's a good idea."

Together the two walked side-by-side together down the hallway to their respective rooms. They came to Raven's room first and stopped in front of her door.

There was an awkward silence as they each thought of what to say to the other. Finally Raven decided to speak up.

"I did mean what I said that I had a good time with you Beastboy." Raven said looking up at Beastboy.

Beastboy smiled at Raven. "Yeah me too Raven we should do this again."

Raven nodded with a slight smile on her face. "Yeah I wouldn't mind that. Just as long as you don't go telling everyone. " She finished glaring warningly at Beastboy.

Beastboy chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "S-sure Rae of course."

Raven nodded with a triumphant smirk on her face, secretly pleased that she could still scare him like that. "Good. Well Goodnight Beastboy."

"Goodnight Rae."

And before Beastboy could start walking back towards his room, Raven surprised them both by giving Beastboy a hug.

Beastboy gave a small squeak of surprise and was still for a second before tentatively wrapping his arms around Raven.

They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Raven let go with a bright blush on her face.

Beastboy stared at her with a slightly dazed look on his face before shaking his head and coming to his senses. "Um R-Raven what was that for?" Beastboy asked his voice going up an octave.

Raven's eyes went down to the floor with her blush still on her face. "J-just another way to I was glad for tonight. And now goodnight Beastboy."

And Raven was gone just like that before Beastboy had a chance to respond.

Beastboy blinked a couple times before a goofy yet giddy smile slowly spread across his face. He turned back around to walk towards his room with one thought on his mind.

_And all this happened because me and Rae just so happened to be Potter heads at night!_

* * *

**Well that's about it guys. I know it's not the best but I just needed to start writing something again to get back into the flow of things. But I hope you enjoy this!**

**UPDATE 6/23/14: So I changed the ending for this one shot for two reasons. One I felt it was too rushed and two I just didn't like it. But I hope you guys like this new change!**

**IntelligentPrincess Out**


End file.
